frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:MatthewFrozen/Frozen 2 - Rozdział XXVII
Taaaa… Na wstępie chciałbym wytłumaczyć pewną rzecz która budziła różne reakcje wśród was… a mianowicie sprawa z Hansem uderzającym w drzewo… On był w lesie! :D (Było napisane, sprawdzałem…) I w dodatku biegł bez opamiętania się przed siebie! Drzewa przemykały mu koło oczu, np. odwrócił się tylko żeby zobaczyć czy go śledzą i BACH! Trzasnął w drzewo :) Muszę się pochwalić, że dzisiaj w Piasecznie był festiwal teatralny Effka (nie wiem czy wam to coś mówi :D) I grupa teatralna do której chodzę (czyli razem ze mną :D) Wystawiała spektakl, i zajęliśmy '''drugie miejsce' :3 Oraz 3 dyplomy :3 Ja się bardzo cieszę bo miałem główn rolę i było to dla mnie nie lada wyzwanie :D Ale już jest po wszystkim ;)'' Mam nadzieję, że wytłumaczyłem tą sytuację :) I mogę was zaprosić do czytania kolejnego rozdziału… I do komentowania! Bo ostatni mój rozdział doszedł do 50 komentarzy (najwięcej w mojej karierze :P) A ja uwielbiam czytać komentarze :3 Ten rozdział dedykuję użytkowniczce Zocha212 czyli po imieniu Zuzi, albo Zuzannie, albo… dobra starczy! :D Zuź jest wiele, więc jeszcze będę mógł się rozpisywać :D Zapraszam do czytania i Komentowania :) ---- Rozdział XXVII Minął już tydzień od ucieczki Hansa, słońce paliło niemiłosiernie, ludzie chodzili do górskich potoków morza lub gdziekolwiek, żeby się schłodzić. Kristoff czekał na Annę, ich statek z Korony powinien już być, roiły mu się w głowie najczarniejsze scenariusze… Jednak zniknęły w jednej chwili kiedy zauważył statek wpływający do portu. Czym prędzej pobiegł na pomost, pomóc zacumować statek i przywitać narzeczoną… - Kristoff!!! – wybiegła ze statku Anna rzucając się na Kristoffa, a on natomiast, mocno ją do siebie przytulił. - Tak się o ciebie… znaczy o was bałem, znaczy nie, że się bałem, ale się denerwowałem, chociaż nie wiem, czy my? Zaraz… co?! - Bałeś się o mnie? – zapytała z nadzieją w głosie Anna - Znaczy… Denerwowałem się, że coś wam się stało… - roześmiał się cicho i przejechał ręką po włosach, a Anna także zaśmiała się, po czym pocałowała go w policzek… - A! No i Roszpunka i Julek i rodzice Roszpunki są z nami, będziesz mógł ich już poznać! - Co…? Ale teraz? – zapytał zdziwiony, nie był osobą która lubiła zawiązywać nowe znajomości, a też zapoznanie się z Królem, królową, księciem i księżniczką trochę go przerażało… Elsę też poznał, ale ona była inna… Popatrzył na swoje ubranie, miał na sobie luźne spodnie, pościerane buty, szarą koszulę i ciemnozieloną kamizelkę, a na biodrach czerwoną szarfę… - Kristoff? – zapytała Anna – Coś się stało? - Co? Czemu niby? - Dobra… nieważne… O Idą! Poznaj Roszpunkę, Julka, mamę Roszpunki i jej tatę. – powiedziała Anna pokazując w stronę schodzących po desce ze statku ludzi. Roszpunka była ubrana w różowy gorset wiązany z przodu na kokardkę. Gorset był wykończony białymi koronkami. Na ramionach miała krótkie bufiaste rękawy w fioletowo – różowe paski. Nogi były zakryte dwuwarstwową fioletową sukienką (z czego druga warstwa była z fioletowej siateczki), stopy miała bose… Julek miał brązowe spodnie, wysokie ciemno brązowe buty, biała koszule z podciągniętymi rękawami, i granatową kamizelką z kołnierzem. Kristoff pomyślał, że w sumie nie wygląda najgorzej… Królowa i Król byli jako jedyni ubrani „królewsko”, a mianowicie królowa miała długą fioletową suknie, z ozdobnymi wzorami, gorset w takie same wzory bufiaste rękawki i obcisłe rękawy, zakończone białą koronką, na stopach natomiast miała fioletowe pantofle, a włosy były z boków zabrane do tyłu i związane w mały kok, a reszta włosów lekko opadała na ramiona. Na głowie królowej widniała korona. Król był ubrany królewsko (:P) czyli płaszcz, korona na głowie, wysokie buty i zdobiona marynarka z odznakami… - A więc to ty jesteś Kristoff?! – powiedziała królowa podchodząc do chłopaka, bardzo miło mi ciebie poznać. - Cześć, ja jestem Roszpunka… - A ja Julian… Chociaż jeżeli możesz mów do mnie Flynn – zaśmiał się cicho… - Tak… Ja jestem Kristoff. – uśmiechnął się lekko zmieszany, po czym podszedł do niego król o także się przywitał… - Ze statku wyszła Elsa, ubrana w swoją błękitną suknię, z włosami związanymi w warkocz – Witaj Kristoff, coś ważnego działo się pod naszą nieobecność? – zapytała - Właściwie… tak… - powiedział zmieszany - Co takiego? – tak naprawdę myślała, że powie, że nic się nie działo… - Hans… uciekł… - Co takiego?! – wydusiła z siebie Elsa, a wokół niej zaczęły spadać płatki śniegu… - Spokojnie! Znaczy, proszę o pozwolenie na dokończenie (rym mi wyszedł :D). - Oczywiście… - powiedziała zakłopotana królowa – Mów dalej. - Otóż, nasi strażnicy złapali uciekiniera i ponownie sprowadzili do więzienia… Ja natomiast skazałem go na jeden posiłek dziennie, jedną szklankę wody dziennie i dodatkowe kajdany… Nie chciałem go skrzywdzić przed twoim powrotem królo… Elso… - zaśmiał się cicho… - Oczywiście… Dobrze zrobiłeś Kristoffie, ale wiesz, Hans jest dość sprytny, jak udało im się go złapać? '- Poszukiwali go w lesie, była bardzo gęsta mgła, Hans jak usłyszał głosy strażników, musiał zacząć biec bez opamiętania i trafił w drzewo, które musiało nie być widoczne, nawet z bliskiej odległości…' - Coś się w tobie zmieniło Kristoff… - powiedziała zdziwiona Anna – Jesteś jakiś inny… - Też to zauważyłam. – poparła siostrę Elsa - Wiecie… Jakub… On… Mnie uczy na księcia, uważa, że byłbym godnym władcą Arendelle… - Władcą? – zdziwiła się Elsa. - Znaczy Księciem! He he he… - Kristoff szybko się poprawił - Uważam, że wyjdzie ci to na dobre… - oznajmiła Elsa – znaczy, nie, żeby wcześniej było z tobą coś nie tak, ale przyda ci się to w przyszłości… - Ale, z nami będzie jak dawniej… prawda? – zapytała niepewnie Anna, a Kristoff podszedł do niej i pocałował ją czule w usta. - Wierzysz mi? - Tak… - powiedziała po czym zaśmiała się cicho. - Anno, pamiętasz, że za dwa dni jest nasz ślub? - Za ile?! Na śmierć zapomniałam! - Ale nie musisz się bać, wszystko jest już przygotowane… - wyjaśnił szybko. - Serio?! Nawet moja… - Suknia ślubna? – przerwał jej Kristoff - Tak… - Jest gotowa i czeka na ciebie u królewskich szwaczek. – uśmiechnął się i przytulił ją ciepło. - A sala balowa? Ogrody? Zamek? Fontanny? – dopytywała się o najmniejsze szczegóły. - Wszystko. – powtórzył - Ja nie wieżę własnym uszom… Ale mówisz prawdę! Na serio za dwa dni biorę ślub z najwspanialszym człowiekiem na świecie?! - Wiesz, Anno… Między innymi dlatego przecież Julek, Roszpunka i jej rodzice z nami przypłynęli… - wytłumaczyła Elsa - Masz rację! Ale się cieszę! Ale jestem podekscytowana!!! – wykrzyknęła – Muszę zobaczyć moją suknię ślubną! Elsa, Roszpunko i ciociu, pójdziecie ze mną?! - Oczywiście! – odparły. ---- Mówcie szczerze… Co myślicie o tym rozdziale? Mam nadzieję, że wam się podobał :) Piszcie komentarze! :D Ps. Specjalnie pogrubiłem zdanie, które jeszcze raz tłumaczy, jakim cudem Hans nie zauwarzył drzewa na drodze ;) Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach